<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>爆炸性新闻 by BumpOffYourDaddy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27279952">爆炸性新闻</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BumpOffYourDaddy/pseuds/BumpOffYourDaddy'>BumpOffYourDaddy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom!kylo, Gun Violence, High school student!Kylo, Kylo Ren is a dumb rich kid, M/M, Prison(from cha2), School Shootings, Top!hux, lawyer!hux, leia is a senator</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:35:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,700</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27279952</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BumpOffYourDaddy/pseuds/BumpOffYourDaddy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>***警告***<br/>本作含有校园屠杀内容，枪支暴力以及监狱情节<br/>三观不正，慎入！慎入！<br/>Hux攻</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Armitage Hux/Ben Solo, Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>***警告***<br/>本作含有校园屠杀内容，枪支暴力以及监狱情节<br/>三观不正，慎入！慎入！<br/>Hux攻</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>红蓝的光，刺耳的警笛声，凌乱的脚步声，尖叫声，这一切都恰如Kylo所期待的。</p>
  <p>Kylo在书上读到过不少校园屠杀案，那些新闻媒体，坊间小报，他们全都错了。大部分屠杀者都不是所谓的弱者，他们不需要同辈的拳脚交加、冷言冷语，也会拔出枪来。因为Kylo知道，因为Kylo从他们身上嗅到了同样的味道。</p>
  <p>这一切都是为了Hux。</p>
  <p>Kylo趴在灼热的教学楼顶，粗糙的砂石透过深色连帽衫硌着他的皮肉，新闻台的直升机在他耳边盘旋。他端起枪，瞄准一个正在跌跌撞撞逃跑的学生，子弹射出，击中学生脚边的路面，激起一片尘埃，他打偏了。</p>
  <p>Kylo第一次见到Hux是在妈妈的办公室里。妈妈的办公室很大，穿过他家的客厅就是。那天晚上他回到家，有点晚了，他有些担心妈妈会指责他，指责他不配做个Skywalker，但谁能比得上Luke舅舅和妈妈？Kylo把书包丢在整洁的真皮沙发上，吸着一杯已经没有味道的冰沙，走进妈妈的办公室。</p>
  <p>他看见一个红发的男人站在里面，背着手，站得好像石碑那样直。</p>
  <p>他从来没有见过那样英俊的男人。</p>
  <p>他听见妈妈说：“谢谢你，Hux，Ben的信托基金就交给你了。”语气非常客气，甚至有些温柔。那个男人收拾起文件，擦着他的身边走出了们。</p>
  <p>然后妈妈看见了Kylo，她皱起了眉头，但还是没有忘记Kylo不愿意被叫做Ben，她说：“Kylo，不要在这里喝饮料，地毯会被你弄脏。”</p>
  <p>Kylo没有在意她的话，他的眼神跟着那个男人。</p>
  <p>不知为什么，他腹里生出一种灼热的妒意。</p>
  <p>正如此刻，Kylo的手紧紧捏住了灼热的枪管，他的心脏胡乱跳动，他在想那个红发的男人是不是也在看新闻。</p>
  <p>他在想那双冷漠而俊美的眼睛，是不是正聚焦在Kylo身上。</p>
  <p>一定是的。Kylo坚定地想到，HUx此刻一定在盯着电视屏幕，盯着电视里的Kylo，盯着他刻意为Hux选的衣服，为Hux布下的炸弹，为Hux杀的人。</p>
  <p>只有这样，只有这样。</p>
  <p>那时候Kylo时常跟踪Hux，因为Hux是妈妈的代理律师，说是跟踪，实质上Kylo所做的不过是偷偷地看妈妈的行事历，看准Hux要来的时候，在家里堵他罢了。</p>
  <p>Hux注意到了，说实话，这种青春期孩子才会耍的小手段，Hux怎么可能没注意到？每次Hux走进那幢浅色石头构筑的房屋，推开一尘不染的门，总能看到一团黑色。</p>
  <p>那时候Kylo认为他只是在为妈妈担心，他的父母已经离婚了，他担心Hux会变成他的后爸。</p>
  <p>接着这个想法叫一股电流通过他的脊椎。</p>
  <p>Kylo意识到，他的妒忌，不是因为Hux分走了妈妈对他的注意力，而是因为Hux的存在。</p>
  <p>他迷上Hux了。</p>
  <p>Kylo知道Hux每天早上一定会看新闻，所以他特意一清早来血洗他的学校，。</p>
  <p>Kylo模仿那些校园屠杀案的凶手，已经有好几个月，自从Hux告诉他，Hux对深刻而残酷的人感兴趣。</p>
  <p>Kylo觉得那些人正符合Hux的描述。</p>
  <p>有人在用扩音器喊着要Kylo投降，这场景和他想象的一模一样，他幻想着Hux赞许地看着屏幕里的Kylo，他一定会喜欢。</p>
  <p>Kylo端起枪管，瞄准一个躲在花坛背后的学生，他觉得这个学生有点眼熟，似乎比Kylo低一级，Kylo隐约记得曾在走廊里见过的。他摁动板机，这回他射中了，学生的脑壳开了花，血液和脑浆盖在花坛的绿草上。附近的人尖叫着一哄而散，散落了一地的书本和纸张。</p>
  <p>重新将枪上膛，Kylo还没来得及射出最后一颗子弹，他背后的阳台门被踢开了。新闻报道的直升机在Kylo身边卷起风和沙尘，他们要Kylo举起手，要他放下枪。</p>
  <p>Hux喜欢枪，因此Kylo也喜欢。</p>
  <p>Kylo如今手里拿着的，正是Hux送给他的生日礼物。</p>
  <p>自从他收到那件礼物，他就知道最完美的回礼是什么。</p>
  <p>今天正是Hux的生日。</p>
</blockquote>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>“案件编号814423，The People vs. Benjamin Organa Solo……”法庭上尚有的窃窃私语声渐渐消失，Benjamin Organa Solo，本年度最值得关注的校园杀手，在被告席上站了起来。</p>
  <p>陪审员们纷纷将眼睛转向那个块头不小的被告身上，他们心里想着，这一头凌乱的黑发，倒是颇有那些个整天在学校后头的巷子里被抢了午餐钱的模样，但这块头，怎样看也更像个养尊处优的富家子弟。这倒是对头，不是说他母亲是Leia Organa吗？Skywalker家可什么普通家庭，虽然当年Leia下嫁给Han Solo这个名不见经传的飞行员时，掀起了好一阵的风波，这样一个衣食不愁的人，怎么就想起要端枪血洗学校呢？</p>
  <p>或许也正是因为他衣食不愁，富人的想法，普通人是无法理解的。</p>
  <p>Ben Solo身边坐着的，是著名的刑事辩护律师Phasma，据称那个给宠坏了的Ben Solo，非要他家的代理律师Hux来做他的刑事辩护律师，无此先例的事，就算闹上了最高法庭，也未必能有个结果。也不知Leia Organa使了什么法子才说服了Ben Solo，听说Ben Solo颇是个难缠的主，曾扬言说他能将法庭都夷为平地，害得爆破队细细地将法庭筛查了三遍，连审判都推迟了五个小时。</p>
  <p>法庭里燥热得好似墨西哥的沙漠，Kylo坐在证人席上，证人席对于他的块头来说有些小了，仿佛将一只火鸡硬塞进太小的烤箱一般。汗从妈妈为他新买的高档西装里沁出来。Kylo坐立不安，他不停地拿眼睛去看听审席上的Hux，今天他戴了金属框的眼镜，也许是为了更好地看到法庭上展出的证物？Hux正襟危坐，在他的笔记本上沙沙地写着什么，Kylo对着他笑，但Hux没有看到。</p>
  <p>Phasma非常反对让Kylo出庭作证。凡脑袋正常的人，都不会叫Kylo出庭作证。但这案件已引起了民众十万分的注意，若是不让Kylo作证，大半的人便会立刻在心里给Kylo定了罪。于是Phasma与Kylo演练了数十遍，就是为了叫Kylo能通过这一关。</p>
  <p>“……证物011号，请问被告，这是你的枪吗？”检察官举起一把几乎还算是崭新的猎枪，猎枪上挂着一个小小的证物标签，Hux一定会觉得那个标签破坏了美感。这是Hux送给Kylo的生日礼物。</p>
  <p>那一天，妈妈给Kylo办了生日宴会，爸爸没有来，爸爸甚少会来Kylo的生日宴会，不过妈妈说是因为爸爸很忙，他常常在世界的另一端。寥寥几人的生日宴会之后，Hux来找妈妈商量信托基金的事，Kylo照常在门厅的角落里瞧着他，谁知道他手里有一个长型的黑色包裹，Hux将包裹递给Kylo，他说：“给你的。”</p>
  <p>Kylo从未想过Hux会送他礼物，他兴奋地将包裹拆开，里面是一把猎枪，崭新的。序列号已经被磨掉了，Hux这样告诉他，Kylo不太明白这有什么要紧，不过他不在意。</p>
  <p>如今在法庭上看见这把枪，Kylo忍不住露出一丝笑意，Kylo甚至挺起了松软的胸膛：“是的，这是我的。”他回答道。</p>
  <p>Kylo看不清Hux的神情，不过Hux听见这话抬起了头，拿冰冷又刺骨的眼睛瞧了Kylo一眼。Kylo认为那算是赞赏。</p>
  <p>“……证物012号，一把折叠刀。请问被告，这是你的刀吗？”</p>
  <p>Kylo点了点头。他忽然觉得五脏六腑都绞在了一起。</p>
  <p>“请被告卷起袖子。”</p>
  <p>Phasma的声音响了起来：“Objection，与本案无关。”</p>
  <p>“与被告的精神状态有关。”“允许了，继续。”</p>
  <p>Kylo慢慢地解开他的西装衬衫袖口，有些费力地将袖子卷了起来。他的手臂上赫然有一些胡乱的纵横的伤痕，有些已经陈旧泛白，有些很新，甚至一用力就会沁出血珠来。Kylo不敢去看Hux，这件事没有人知道，连Hux也不知道。又或许他知道，但Hux从未向他提起过。他几乎觉得有刀一样的眼神在盯着他。也许是Kylo的错觉，也许Hux根本不在乎。</p>
  <p>“……证物013号，被告的日记，请被告读一下高亮的这一段。”</p>
  <p>Kylo接过那一张复印纸，纸上用廉价的黄色荧光笔划出了一段，他读道：“就是今天了，我计划了很久，如果今天再不动手，也许就要再等一年，我可等不了那么久了。██说我可以做到，██说他们都不值一提，██是对的。”</p>
  <p>“请问被告，你的日记上这个被涂掉的名字，指的是谁？”</p>
  <p>Kylo沉默着，Phasma站了起来，说了一些关于宪法第五修正案的事。</p>
  <p>Kylo没有涂掉过Hux的名字，是谁涂的？他心中一惊，抬头去瞧听审席上的Hux，而Hux的姿势一丝一毫也没有动过，仿佛永恒地凝固在了琥珀之中。</p>
</blockquote>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. “家”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>单人隔离牢房里很冷。</p>
  <p>所有“家具”都钉在地上，连一分一毫都挪动不得，Kylo坐在冰冷僵硬的“床”上。他拒绝承认这个比水泥路面还硌人的玩意是“床”。因此他不在那上面睡觉。他还没有认清事实。</p>
  <p>事实就是，他这辈子再也不可能回家了。</p>
  <p>床在他屁股底下咯吱了一声，摇摇欲坠地发出死亡的叹息。接着，铁门响了，Kylo猛地站了起来，一阵血糖过低的警告声在他脑袋里响起来，他眼前一黑跌在地上。双手双脚发麻的Kylo被狱卒架了起来，有个人说了些什么，但Kylo只听见一个名字。</p>
  <p>Hux</p>
  <p>像一头受伤的野兽，Kylo大叫了一声，疯狂地想要挣脱狱卒，他的蛮力确实可怕，但电击枪立刻打在他脊椎上，他抽搐着倒下，翻着白眼，嘴里吐出带血的粉色唾沫。</p>
  <p>这一切都不对。</p>
  <p>他想象中的结局不是这样。在Kylo的想象中，他应该成为他祖父那样的人，他的祖父Anakin Skywalker，他的名字曾经24小时无休止地出现在电视新闻里。他做过许多恶，Anakin也拿过一把自动步枪，射杀了一个学校。Kylo效仿Anakin，但学成了一个丑角。</p>
  <p>Kylo入狱之后，他以为他会得到Anakin那样的尊重，但他们都把他当作一个不懂事的小孩，他们嘲笑他，笑他连一个穿尿布的小屁孩还不如。Kylo想要最重的刑罚落在他的身上，以证明他不是个可笑的丑角。但当他因打架生事被丢进单人隔离牢房之后，一切反而往悬崖底部滑得更远了些。Kylo被揍的鼻青脸肿，淤结的血迹凝在他的头发里，他不敢去洗澡。他们会叫他faggot，然后把自制的粗糙塑料刀片塞进他的肛门里面。</p>
  <p>如果在平时，他可以轻轻松松放倒一两个人，见鬼，哪怕三个。但监狱里哪有公平的规则？他只会被一个闷棍打翻，然后带着断掉的骨头，在肮脏的地板上醒来。</p>
  <p>此刻浑身发软的Kylo被扔进了一个浴室，浴室里没有人，这反而让Kylo更担心了，他害怕角落里会有一个人，而那人手里会拿着刀片和钢管。</p>
  <p>他猜错了。Kylo身后的狱卒扒掉了Kylo的衣服，拿出一支高压水枪猛地冲到Kylo身上。Kylo应该觉得疼的，但是实在是太冷了，Kylo连自己的手指都感觉不到，更罔说是疼痛了。湿漉而冰冷的Kylo被塞进另一件干净的囚服，铐在一间空荡荡的会见室里头。</p>
  <p>然后Kylo看见一头夕阳般的红发出现在了门口。Kylo几乎带着整个金属桌子站了起来，但手铐把他按了下去。</p>
  <p>Hux看了一眼Kylo，Kylo觉得那一眼里面的淡漠和无情，比任何一种肉体上的疼痛都更叫人颤抖，Hux看上去像是例行公事，他看上去好像根本不认识Kylo，好像之前他们没有度过Kylo生命里最甜蜜的两个月。Hux拿出一个录音机，按下两个按钮。</p>
  <p>Hux的语调仿佛和Kylo隔着一块儿冰：“下午好，Ben，你的母亲委托我来负责你后续的事务。”</p>
  <p>Kylo一时间有太多话想说。他想质问Hux，他想喊叫，他想说他的名字叫Kylo Ren，但一切都堵在他的喉咙里，组成一个酸痛的血栓。</p>
  <p>最终，他只说出了一句：“妈妈呢？”</p>
  <p>Hux的眼神刺穿了Kylo的脑壳，像激光枪在Kylo的脑袋上留下一个焦黑的空洞。Kylo一切的情绪都被抽空，他开始怀疑，他的记忆开始变成一团浆糊，他不记得他到底为什么带着整整一书包的枪支，射杀了那些学生。</p>
  <p>“Leia Organa议员另有要事。你可以想象，你出了事之后，她的连任没有希望了。”单人隔离牢房的地板也比Hux更有人味。</p>
  <p>Kylo开始希望他还在那肮脏的地板上躺着，屁眼里流出血来。因为那样，他至少能感觉到一点什么。</p>
  <p>Hux好似一块儿叫人刺痛的干冰，而Kylo压根连这个深渊的底都没有摸到。</p>
</blockquote>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>